Head Boy Potter
by katjor
Summary: Harry as head boy cracks down on bullying and decides that he's going to help improve the relations between the houses. The first years happen to find a special place in his heart though as he helps them with their first year. A series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly…

A short author's note. This is a one-shot though I have some ideas for later events in this stories' universe so I do plan on adding more chapters. But I'm going back to college soon so it might be a while before I can update.

* * *

Harry was heading towards the kitchens to grab a snack while he was taking a break from Hermione's N.E.W.T.s studying plan. It was hard to believe that he'd made it to seventh year and was head boy as well. But after defeating Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries at the end of his fifth year his life had calmed down some.

Unfortunately he was still famous, but he was learning to deal with the press, and as Hermione pointed out he could use his fame to bring attention to several issues that needed to change in the Wizarding World. Harry had come to realize that the Wizarding World would always be watching him and would look to him for answers, just like they had to Dumbledore once he defeated Grindelwald. It seemed that wizards and witches would always look to 'heroes' for guidance and leadership.

Defeating Voldemort and during the following summer had matured Harry and he could accept his fame somewhat graciously. Though he would never like it at least he could use it for some good. Of course learning about his lordship and the eventual seats he'd gain in the Wizengamot had him learning more about politics.

The sound of yelling caught his attention. Following it down a different corridor Harry found three Gryffindor students picking on a smaller lone Slytherin boy. Harry's face turned grim, he hated bullies and would certainly crack down on it while he was head boy.

Stopping behind them he said "What is going on here?" his face cold as the boys jumped and looked up at him. The Gryffindor boys relaxed obviously believing that he would side with them while the Slytherin boy, who had to be a first year, tensed even more and looked half hopeful and half defeated at his arrival.

"Oh, um… We were just telling him where he belongs." One of the Gryffindor's said, the boys looked a year or two older than the Slytherin and Harry thought they were probably second or third years.

Harry remained quiet and looked at them, they obviously took that as encouragement as they continued talking.

"Ya know, just letting him know that his sort doesn't belong here."

"How we'll be watching him cause he'll be doing dark magic."

They continued on in the vein for a little not noticing how Harry's face darkened until one of them finally looked at him and realized that they might be in trouble and elbowed the other two boys making them stop talking. Looking up at Harry the boys froze. Harry's face was as grim and dark as a thunderstorm, his eyes a furious shade of green and they could feel the angry pressure of Harry's magic around them. Almost simultaneously the three boys gulped in fear as they realized that maybe Harry didn't support their actions after all.

"It seems to me that you were bullying him and I don't like bullies. He's not evil or dark just because he's in Slytherin. He's only a child and cannot be blamed for anything his family or any other adult has done. All Slytherin's are not evil, some yes were Death Eaters but so were members of the other houses and I don't see any reason to pick on any student because of their parents believes." Harry stopped for a moment to breath and thought about continuing his tirade against bullying but he knew that it would be a lot of talking and that he should save it for when he talked to a bigger group of students. He knew that bullying had been an issue for a while and he had tried to stop it but it would hopefully stick better now that he was head boy. Harry wondered if he could get Professor McGonagall to talk about it to the whole house.

For now he would leave it at what he said but he planned to talk about it further with them because he knew it took a while for people to learn to look past their preconceptions. "All of the houses have good and bad qualities and you can't judge someone based on their house. But I digress let's talk about the punishment of bullying. 15 points from each of you and detention sounds good to me, I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will decide on how long your detention shall last after we chat with her after dinner tonight."

All of the boys looked shocked at his actions, though the Slytherin looked on in awe while the Gryffindor's were contrite and just a bit ashamed, Harry shooed the Gryffindor boys back to their common room before turning to check on the first year Slytherin.

Kneeling in front of the first year Harry looked him over and saw no signs of hexing or any physical evidence of bullying so it liked like they hadn't beaten him. "Hello, I'm Harry. Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"

The boy pulled himself together although Harry could tell he was still upset. "I'm Nickolas Ashby and I'm fine." He said though he looked like he wanted to ask something. Harry waited patiently and after a moment Nickolas asked "Why did you stop them? I thought you hated Slytherins."

Sighing Harry replied to Nickolas' question. "I don't hate Slytherins, I don't get along with some of them but for the most part Slytherins avoid me and I don't antagonize them. I'm sure they believe that I hate them but for the most part it's just Malfoy and I who argue and that's not because he's a Slytherin. Though Professor Snape doesn't really like me either… But I stopped them because bullying is wrong and I won't just stand by and let it happen when I can stop it."

Harry thought for a moment before deciding that he would share a secret with Nickolas. "Want to know a secret?" Nickolas nodded Slytherins always loved learning secrets no matter their age. "The sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin."

Harry, eyes bright with concealed laughter, grinned when Nickolas eyes widened in shocked and exclaimed "What?!"

Chuckling Harry nodded his head in affirmation, "Ya, it's true. I would have been in Slytherin if I hadn't been told that I was supposed to be in the same house as my parents had been in and the fight I had gotten in with Malfoy on the train ride here didn't help either."

Nickolas looked at Harry appraisingly as he rose from his kneeling position. "I know what you're thinking and yes I am very cunning, or at least according to the hat I am and since everyone trusts it for themselves… But I think people put too much faith in the houses, just because you're sorted into one doesn't mean you don't have characteristics from the other houses. There are not just four types of people in the world we all have different amounts of several characteristics. So just because I'm cunning doesn't mean I can't be brave too. And not everyone that's brave is loyal or noble either."

Raising his eyebrow Harry looked at Nickolas, "You understand?" Nickolas nodded and Harry changed topics figuring that was enough for now. "Now were you heading somewhere? Slytherins don't usually travel alone and I wouldn't recommend it for a while."

"I was heading to the library with my friends before I realized I forgot something so I went back for it while they continued on. Then those Gryffindor's ran into me." Nickolas said.

"Hmm, well how about I escort you to the library, just in case, and you can tell me how you like Hogwarts."

They started heading towards the library while Nickolas thought about Harry's question. "I like learning about magic, especially charms, but …" He trailed off not sure if he should continue or not.

"You miss your family? Or you don't like how the other students act because of your house?" Harry asked. At Nickolas' hesitant look he continued, "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about but I honestly am asking because I care. I know that coming to Hogwarts is a big change and I know how hard the other students can be. Several times I've been thought of as evil or crazy before they go back to thinking I'm some great hero."

"A bit of both, I've never been away from family before and I have no family in Hogwarts with me so it is a tad lonely. I like my housemates, for the most part, but it's not the same and I know others feel the same way but they don't show it. And everyone hates us because we're Slytherins and we're not supposed to go anywhere alone or show emotions." Nickolas said in a rush, getting it of his chest did make him feel better.

"Well I can't do much about your family except to encourage you to write them and perhaps ask Professor Snape if you can floo call them." Harry said, thinking about the rest of the issue Harry wondered if the hatred between houses would ever cease. "For the students, just stick with your friends and don't react like how they expect you to. Don't retaliate in anger or hatred, defend yourself but don't fall to their level. I'm trying to stop the bullying but the rivalry between the houses has been going on for a long time."

They were almost to the library before Harry spoke again. "I know it's hard but I hope it'll get better. I'm going to keep on working to improve the relations between houses but change doesn't happen because of one person. I can't guarantee that the students will change but it'll get easier being here without family. And if you ever need help with anything I am here if you want."

Nickolas looked up at him, "Thank you for helping me and I'm glad that you don't hate Slytherins." Stopping in front of the library doors Nickolas chewed on his lip for a moment before turning to Harry "Do you want to meet my friends? Otherwise I don't think they'd believe me about you."

Harry grinned "I'd love to. What are you guys studying anyways?" Opening the door Harry looked around for a group of Slytherins but followed after Nickolas.

"We're working on our Transfiguration homework and reviewing what we learned in class."

"What's your homework? Perhaps I'll have some tips."

"The theory behind turning a match into a needle and we're reviewing the notes we took on it in class though most of us didn't manage the transfiguration."

Harry smiled "I remember learning that and if I recall right only one student got the first day we practiced that spell. If you and your friends want I can stay a while and help with the theory. The spell work we can only work on in the study area if you guys wanted to."

Nickolas smiled "That'd be great and I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Harry and Nickolas approached a table with seven little Slytherins sitting around it. If Harry remembered correctly this was the entire first year class for Slytherin, it seemed that Slytherin wasn't gaining a lot of new members for the past two years and Harry hoped that it didn't continue.

Stopping in front of the table Nickolas waited for all of his year mates to be looking before he introduced Harry. "And he's offered to help us with our homework if we need it." Harry was introduced to Eric, Eileen, Tristan, George, Margaret, Anthony, and Velma and then spent the next hour reviewing the topic with them. After giving a general look over their essays Harry said that they looked fine to him but that he wasn't exactly an expert essay checker.

Harry offered to help them practice the spell for a half hour in the study room next to the library. They all made good progress with the spell even though the other occupants of the room stared at them for a while before going back to their own homework or studying. "Well I'm sure that in the next class period you will all get it right and I think you all have a good understanding of the theory behind the spell. I'm proud of all of you."

The first year Slytherins smiled and Harry could tell that his words meant a lot to them. "Well I have something to do before dinner, do you guys need an escort or will you be fine without me?" They said they would be fine and he reminded them that they could come to him anytime for anything before leaving and heading towards the kitchen.

Tickling the pear Harry entered the kitchens looking for Dobby or Winky but didn't see them. One of the other house elves noticed Harry and came up to him. "Can Mizzy be helping Mister Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I was wondering if it's possible to have hot cocoa during dessert."

"Mizzy be happy to do that for Mister Harry Potter!"

"Just Harry is fine Mizzy. Could you possibly serve hot cocoa for the first year Slytherins then? They're a little down and I thought that some cocoa would help them feel better. Also, if they asked for hot cocoa at the table would they be served it?"

"Oh Mister Harry is very kind to be thinking of the small snakeys. Elves be happy to make hot cocoa any time when asked. Mizzy would be happy to make it tonight for Mister Harry and small snakeys!"

Harry smiled glad that the first years would be able to have a treat. "Would you mind possibly mind delivering a note along with the cocoa?" When Mizzy nodded eagerly Harry reached into his bag to grab his quill and a piece of parchment to write a quick note to who he was considering his first years.

_Enjoy your treat and you can have some anytime as long as you ask nicely and say thank you._

_-Harry_

Handing it to Mizzy Harry said thank you again and left to drop off his things in Gryffindor tower before going to dinner. While in the common room Harry ran into Ron and Hermione, who griped and complained about abandonment and why he didn't come back to study, respectively.

As they walked to dinner Harry explained how he had run into a group of bullies and the following time he spent helping the Slytherins with their homework.

"Oh Harry, that's a wonderful idea! We could spend time in the study area and offer homework help to the younger years. It might even help reduce fighting between the houses if we encouraged them to study across the houses. Maybe we could organize a study thing for each year or subject." Hermione said.

She continued on but Ron whispered to him, "You've got her started on another campaign, mate."

"Well this one is a good idea and I wouldn't mind helping the younger years while also getting rid of some of the distrust between the houses." Harry said loud enough to count as a reply to both of them.

Near the end of dinner when desert was just starting Harry looked over to the Slytherin table where the first years where sitting. He heard a pop and glanced down to see a cup of hot cocoa in front of him grabbing it he looked back to the Slytherins. His first years all looked shocked and happy once they had read the note that arrived with the cups of hot cocoa. They turned to him smiling and waved in thanks, he raised his cup in reply and smiled back.

Noticing Ron and Hermione's looks Harry told them about his request to the house elves. Ron quickly asked for some while Hermione smiled at his gesture, commenting on how thoughtful he was.

As dinner ended Harry made sure to speak to Professor McGonagall about the bullying incident and when they reached the common room she collected the three boys before they headed to her office to talk about their punishment and why what they did was wrong. Hopefully, Harry thought, they wouldn't repeat their actions again.

~~~~~~~~~~~ (Earlier from another standpoint) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Professor Snape were heading towards Snape's office when they heard yelling, they made their way towards it and were just around the corner when they heard Potter's voice. Stopping they listened to the encounter, ready to step in when Potter didn't stop the bullies. To their shock however Potter didn't praise them but instead punished them before comforting Ashby.

Snape just about had a heart attack and Draco almost choked when they heard Potter's opinion of Slytherin's and his almost sorting. They could hardly believe their ears. Perhaps Potter wasn't as bad as they thought or maybe he was just trying to expand his fan base.

Later though when the first year Slytherins returned, from studying, they learned that Potter had helped them with their theory and spell work. And at dinner he had gotten them hot cocoa, perhaps Potter did actually like the first years though that didn't mean the rest of the house, or just Malfoy and Snape, would suddenly be nice to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the long wait but I'm sure I mentioned this is in my last author's note, I am a college student and have lots of homework. But after taking 4 midterms last week I figured I could reward myself with writing this weekend, so here is the next chapter.

* * *

Harry soon found himself helping practically the whole class of first years, or so it seemed. It had started with the Slytherins, once he helped them they continued asking him for help when he was in the study area or they talked with him in the hallways.

But it slowly spread from there. Or, Harry thought, it began to spread once he helped students from other houses as well.

After the Slytherins, he had helped a first year Ravenclaw girl Faye, find some books in the library. It was a couple of days after helping the Slytherins that he had come upon her in the library looking completely lost and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Harry had asked if she needed help and after a moment of what looked like a serious internal debate she shyly nodded.

Once he had shown her the aisle the topic she wanted was on, and pointing out a few suggested titles, Harry told her about how the library was set up. He stuck around for a bit in case she needed any help. After a bit he started asking her some general questions about her likes, how the school year was going, and other questions aimed at seeing how she was adjusting to Hogwarts.

Then once Faye was settled and close to being finished Harry left, going back to his own homework. But just a few days later while he was finishing an essay for potions Harry noticed out of the corner of his eyes two Hufflepuff boys poking at each other and pointing at him. He focused on writing the last few words of his essay before looking towards them, waiting for them to notice his gaze.

They stopped poking each other in short order and after a few heartbeats of silence moved towards him. When they didn't speak and just continued looking at each other and then at him Harry finally spoke, since it seemed as if they never would.

"Can I help you two?" asked Harry with a quizzical look on his face.

They nodded and explained that they were having trouble with a spell in charms and would he mind terribly mind maybe helping them with it. Harry was glad to help them and in short order they were soon able to cast Wingardium Leviosa without any explosions or feathers being set on fire.

Seriously, why does that happen, he wondered. I am going have to research how closely those words are tied with fire because I don't think any of the fire charms I know sound anywhere close to wingardium leviosa. Or maybe it was the wand movements that caused it. Either way Harry was sure that Hermione would find it interesting as well to know.

Since he had to explain the charm's theory to the two boys, Harry was sure that they hadn't really read about it, so he encouraged them to read the required reading before class. It helped to with understanding the theory lecture and with the practical portion as well. He did tell them that if they were still struggling even after reading the text then they could still come to him since he knew how confusing the textbooks could be sometimes. The Hufflepuff first years, Daniel and Phil, nodded and promised to do that before they scurried off back to their common room.

Next Harry came upon a lone Gryffindor boy, sitting in a window in an empty area of Hogwarts, on his way up to the common room. Seeing as the boy looked very gloom and broody like, he sat next to him and asked how he was. It took a bit of work to get Alan to confide in him, it wasn't something too serious right now though it could turn into something serious over time.

Alan was having trouble in Defense Against the Dark Arts and he was getting some slight teasing from his class mates over it. He was a muggleborn and had to study more than most of his housemates to keep up and was finding DADA particularly hard. So far it wasn't anything too serious, but it still hurt Alan's feelings and Harry knew that it could become serious bullying overtime if it wasn't checked.

Harry offered to help with the theory or practical work in the common room or the study area with him. Telling him that lots of the students were having difficulties in various subjects and that everyone had different subjects that they excelled in or had troubles in. Alan accepted his offer and they moved to the common room where Alan got out his book and Harry went over some of the basics with him and offering tips that had helped him when he was a first year.

After sending him up to bed, Harry sat staring into the flames of the fire for a while. Thinking about how little guidance the students had from adults. He knew that the professors were very busy teaching, one teacher per subject for the whole school, and wondered if there shouldn't be more professors in Hogwarts.

The professors did their best but Harry felt that they were being spread a bit thin, especially as the number of incoming students increased after the years following his first year. There was a bit of a baby boom after Voldemort's defeat and probably in another decade there would be a similar increase in Hogwarts students.

But there wasn't really anything he could do to change that except maybe to bring it to McGonagall's attention. Then again, he and Hermione were planning on introducing some education reforms when he took his seats in the Wizengamot. Never too early to start working on those he thought.

Somehow Harry was almost always approached by the students he helped again whenever he was in the study area or library and eventually the rest of their classmates started approaching him as well. Harry didn't remember approaching anyone this much for help on his homework, though he never really approached the professors either, and when you were friends with Hermione you didn't really need anyone else for help. Then again he didn't even know who the Head Boy and Girl were for his first couple of years and almost none of the prefects so it was unlikely that he could have approached them for help. Perhaps the reason they asked for his help was because he was Harry Potter or maybe because he was making an actual effort and trying to help the first years, and other years as well.

Still it took a while for students to approach him if he was helping someone from a different house than them. There were some mixed groups beginning and he was working on them not caring who they worked with if he was already busy helping someone. But mostly everyone was sticking to their own house and not really mingling, even if they knew them from before Hogwarts. Harry knew he had to work on that if he wanted to fix some of the underlying issues in the Wizarding world and was slowly making students interact with other houses.

The first time there was a mixed house study session was when Harry had been working in the study area. The first two Hufflepuffs, Daniel and Phil, he had helped were asking him a question about DADA. Apparently this was a hard topic because shortly after the Ravenclaw Faye and then the Gryffindor Alan also came up to listen to his explanation on the topic. Evidently the difficulty of this subject overrode the barriers between the houses.

Then Harry noticed that all the first year Slytherins were at a nearby table and they all looked confused, Nickolas looked up and saw Harry. He grinned and got up to come ask Harry for help until he froze once seeing the other students already around Harry asking for help. Harry worried for a moment that Nickolas wouldn't come to him for help but Nickolas still approached him after a moment once he had straightened his spine.

"Harry can you help us with something?" Nickolas asked, ignoring the stares of the other students asking for Harry's help. Harry noticed how the other four students looked at Nickolas suspiciously and then back towards him hopefully. Harry knew that he'd be crushing their hopes.

"Sure, I'll be right there Nickolas." Harry said smiling Nickolas smiled in return before walking back towards the table claimed by the first year Slytherins, though it was an almost jaunty walk. The other Slytherins brightened as he approached, glad that Harry soon would be helping them.

Looking back to the four students he had previously been helping Harry found a range of looks from puppy eyes to pouting to are you crazy. Holding in a laugh Harry told them "You're welcome to come join us at the table, I'm confident that I'll be continuing the topic I started with you and probably even helping with the homework or practical. Now I won't hear one bad word about the Slytherins and if you want my help you'll have to learn to work with other houses." With that he turned and went to sit in the middle of the table of first year Slytherins. Harry knew this was a risk and that maybe they wouldn't follow him, but he felt that the time was right to start getting them used to working with students from other houses, especially with Slytherins.

Shortly after he began helping the Slytherins the other four students from the other three houses also sat down together at the edge of the group. Harry was pleased that they had decided to join in the tutoring session. Sparing them a smile Harry continued on, making sure that everyone got along and even helped each other before leaving once he had gone over everything. There wasn't much of a practical though there rarely was this early of the year in DADA, at least for first years, and the theory could be hard without a practical portion with it.

Though he did count them lucky professor wise the current DADA was pretty good compared to some of the ones in previous years. Harry even shared some of the horror stories of Quirrel, Lockehart, and Umbridge. They laughed at his shudders and could hardly believe some of the things he mentioned. Who would wear a garlic turban? And really a stutter that bad? Or a professor who made them act out scenes of their book and had cupids? Or was obsessed with pink, kittens, and sounded like a sick toad.

Once the laughter had subsided the first years shuffled awkwardly for a bit and Harry wondered if this was the end for tonight's studying. But Faye had something to ask him.

"Are you going to start up a study group or something? I think it'd be really helpful since we all come to you anyways." She looked so hopeful and the others did as well once they heard her question. But Faye was too shy to look him in the eyes while asking and was playing with a loose thread on her sleeve, though some of the other students had some serious puppy eye action going on.

"Well I am thinking about it, though it wouldn't just be led by me, Hermione the Head Girl would certainly help, and we're thinking about getting the prefects to help as well or perhaps students who do really well in a certain subject. But we haven't discussed it with the professors yet and nothings certain until then." There were some worried looks at this and Harry continued, "Anyone who helps will be nice and even if the professors don't agree, which I don't see why they wouldn't, I can still help you whenever you ask me to."

Funnily enough all of the first years had a similar mutinous look at that and there was some fidgeting and mumbling under their breaths.

Harry watched them as they avoided his eyes and finally he asked "What? Is there something wrong with the prefects? They haven't been abusing their position have they?"

There was some more fidgeting before Alan decided to answer him since he was supposed to be a brave Gryffindor after all. "They haven't been doing anything wrong but they always seem too busy to approach."

"And they're not as nice as you are." Phil chimed in. Most of the group nodded in agreement or had agreeing looks on their faces.

Humming thoughtfully Harry just sat there with them for a bit, thinking about what they had said and the implications of it. He himself had never really approached the prefects either, he never really knew them or felt comfortable going to them and if he didn't do it then how could he expect others to do it. Something had to change, the professors were too busy to help everyone and the students had to have someone to go to. In the next prefect meeting he would bring it up and see if they could brainstorm some strategies to make the students more comfortable with going to them.

"Well, I can see how you would think that, I certainly did during my first couple of years here. But I know that most of the prefects are generally nice people, some of them I don't know well enough to say for certain but they were picked by the professors. Even if they seem busy just approach them nicely, even if they're busy they might have a tip or know someone who would be willing to help right then." Harry told them. Though they still didn't look very happy about that so he continued, "I will still be able to help even if a prefect is unable to and if they're mean tell me and I will speak to them about their conduct and responsibilities as a prefect."

His group of first years seemed happier after that and Harry cheerfully sent them off to their dorms since curfew was approaching for the first years. After completing some of his own work he headed back to the common room to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

~~~~~~~~ (What do the other students think? )~~~~~~~~

It was well known that Harry was a great teacher and that he enjoyed helping students. Or at least it was well known to his house mates and the members of the DA. But even with the rumors of him liking to teach it was a shock to see him helping Slytherins.

At first it seemed like the Head Boy was just doing his duties and helping some first years but then they noticed the color of their robes, green and sliver of the Slytherin house. How could he be helping Slytherins? Didn't he hate them and weren't they evil? Everyone knew that, though it was odd perhaps to be evil at 11 but still they were in Slytherin. So they had to be, right?

But still he helped them and was nice to them. He laughed with them and made them laugh. There were no cold but polite brush offs, no glares, no sneers or snide remarks, there was only a kind smile and friendly presence. If was as if actually liked them, but how could that be? They were Slytherins and he was the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, symbol of the light, and defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Some would think that perhaps they had hexed Harry but how could first years hex the one who defeated the Dark Lord. If he couldn't kill Harry then how could they have hexed him? Surely they didn't know the Dark Arts well enough to do something that the darkest Dark Lord of the past several centuries couldn't even manage to do.

As the student populace watched, they saw that Harry did genuinely like the Slytherins. And they then began to see something that Harry already knew, that the Slytherin first years were just kids just like the other houses. They weren't evil and they certainly weren't planning on taking over the world.

It was slow to happen but slowly the thought spread. The first years Slytherins weren't evil. Then some thought, were the second years evil? Or any of the other years? Just when did Slytherins become evil, they had to at some point right? Then some rumors of some people who did horrendous crimes but weren't in Slytherin, and it was true the history books said so. There were people who committed atrocious acts that weren't from the famed evil house.

So did that mean Slytherins weren't evil by nature after all?


	3. Chapter 3

Again sorry for the long wait, same old same old, real life and writer's block. I've had most of this for months but it didn't feel like enough, but I've got nothing more so this is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading this story. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

* * *

Returning from his patrol, the common room was nearly vacant with the exception of Hermione and Ron sitting near the fireplace waiting for him. Harry figured that Hermione wanted to discuss in length what they were going to bring up in the prefect meeting and then following that a meeting with their head of house.

There were some changes they wanted to occur throughout the school and start a study group that would be more easily done with the support and backing of their fellow prefects. Since the running of the group would hopefully left to the prefects, they had to also support the idea. Harry didn't want anyone to be forced into this though he thought it was a great idea.

Of course there were some other things that should be changed to support school unity but small steps were best to begin with. And nothing could be done unless the professors also agreed to the proposed ideas.

"Harry, how was your patrol?" Hermione asked once he had entered the common room.

"Fine, no trouble to be found." Harry answered, sitting down in an armchair across from his friends.

"Good. Now we should go over what we want to talk about again. We have to make sure that all of the houses agree otherwise the study group won't happen." Hermione started pulling out scrolls full of vitally important information, according to Hermione, that she wanted to go over.

Ron groaned and stood, "Well since I'm not a prefect I can't be of much help. I'll just head up to bed." And quickly he escaped from Hermione's grasp leaving Harry to suffer through the entirety of Hermione's work ethic. Not that Harry minded much since it was about something he also felt passionately about.

Plans were rehashed and discarded, redone, relayed out, and everything in between until they both thought it was perfect. Everything from age groups, to size of the groups, the subjects, and possible tutors were discussed. If they wanted it to work they had to have every little detailed thought out and planned.

Change was hard to come by in the wizarding world and if it wasn't full proof then someone would shoot it down. So Harry and Hermione had to make sure that the plan was viable and that everyone would accept it because if change didn't start happening even at the small level of Hogwarts then the wizarding world would someday collapse.

History tends to repeat its self and Harry knew that was especially true in the wizarding world. The issues brought up were never really resolved, just a band-aid solution was applied while the problems still festered underneath, ready to flame up at any moment like an infection. If one looked at the history books, those not about the goblin wars, then one would see a long line of 'Dark Lords' and 'Dark Magic'. The Dark Lord would be defeated and then all they stood for would be aggressively attacked, then shortly after another Dark Lord would rise up.

Harry knew that if the issues weren't resolved then in a couple of decades another Dark Lord would be on the rise. For muggle-born or raised this seemed like a revolution or a civil rights movement. But instead of race or gender it was based on magic. While he didn't think all of dark magic was ok, not everything had to be horrible after all. Though admittedly he didn't know much about the Dark Arts, but the definition that it only caused harm didn't seem right. After all he could think of several 'light' spells that could be used to hurt others.

But the issue of the Dark Arts would have to be on the back burner for a while. There was a lot of research still to look into before they could even think of where to start. Most likely they would need a pureblood or someone else versed in the Dark Arts to make headway and they could learn more of the hidden issues that cause the purebloods to follow Dark Lords.

Right now though Harry wanted to focus on the prejudice between the houses, it was a good place to start before heading onto other prejudices. If he could get people to see that Slytherins weren't automatically evil then that would be a great start. Even better if they start to look past the defining nature of a person's house, that people were more than just two defining characteristics.

Though if the various other prejudices common in the wizarding world were also challenged that would be amazing. It takes years for change to happen, but it started in the schools and the new generations. Younger people were more open to change usually while the older generations were stuck in their ways.

"That went well." Harry said after all the prefects had left leaving just him and Hermione.

"Yes it did surprisingly, must have been either your luck or the Harry Potter effect." Hermione said as she organized her papers and notes back into her bag.

Lightly glaring at Hermione for that comment he continued, ignoring the second half of what she said. "I thought that there would have been more opposition, I thought that at least there would have been one or two that disagreed."

"I told you it was the Harry Potter effect. When you get started on a topic you're passionate about or have some sort of speech you change people's minds. That and I think that a lot of students want to get along but didn't know how to without some guidance."

A great deal had been accomplished this meeting, even if some of it still had to be approved by the Professors, some of their other key goals had been started. But there was a big chunk of suggested ideas that would have to wait till after they left Hogwarts.

The diverse group had come with a bunch of ideas that were great but a little ambitious for students to do. While Harry knew they often accomplished what people thought impossible and should be left to adults, this time there were legalities that needed them to be graduated to accomplish. Besides some of their ideas would take time and support to be put into effect, but that was ok. Rome wasn't built in a day after all.

After gathering up all the stray papers left behind, Harry followed Hermione out of the room and back towards their common room. "Let's put these away and find Ron for lunch." Hermione suggested Harry made a noise of acceptance.

Turning his head Harry saw a young Hufflepuff approach Malfoy down another corridor. Slowing his stride Harry watched the interaction. It was obvious the student was nervous about approaching Malfoy, but Malfoy responded politely and the student looked relieved.

The young Hufflepuff skipped away cheerfully after whatever response Malfoy gave. Malfoy turned and met his gaze, Harry smiled at him before continuing after Hermione. Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed the shocked look on Malfoy's face and quietly chuckled

"What's so funny?" Hermione questioned his mirth.

"Malfoy's face when I smiled at him." He said with a grin.

Rolling her eyes Hermione responded, "It's a wonder that he didn't have a heart attack or check you for curses."

~~~~~~~~ (Hogwarts) ~~~~~~~~

Change was slow to start off but it quickly swept through the school. There was a large decrease in bullying, harmful pranks, and disruptions in class. Similarly there was an increase in happiness and laughter in the halls. Hogwarts hadn't been like this in decades, nearly a century.

There was no care about ones house and prejudice towards blood status was decreasing along with the hatred towards 'Dark' families. Traditions could be spoken about without someone calling it pureblood prejudice. Discussion could be had about magic, of all kinds and from other countries, which had vastly different views than Britain.

It was nothing short of amazing what small changes were capable of. And slowly the change was spreading to the students' parents, and after graduation the change would spread further and faster.


End file.
